


father tell me, do we get what we deserve?

by enbyflorenzi



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Not a Love Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyflorenzi/pseuds/enbyflorenzi
Summary: "arthur ran through the streets," lucas said as he ran. everyone was looking for him, but eliott found him hidden.or: arthur and eliott talk.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 21





	father tell me, do we get what we deserve?

**Author's Note:**

> tw: angst and violence. but arthur will be okay.

Arthur didn't want to run, he really didn't. He didn't want to turn his back on home and run away in the cold outside, but it was hard when his hands were bruised and full of blood and he couldn't unlock the phone screen. 

"He got heavy this time" he thought, wanting to make a joke of the situation, but a hiccup stopped him to think about what was really happening. With his knees against cold ground and now full of blood, he remembered what had happened.

**23:46**

ㅡ Mom! ㅡ Arthur shouted without being sure he was shouting at all. the audition had gone completely, not even with the implant he could hear. he waited a few seconds before shouting again from inside the bathroom.

ㅡ Mom, please bring me the towel! 

nothing. not even the shadow of the woman in that house, he couldn't get out so he returned to the bathroom, feeling the hot water dripping under his skin. 

The hot water could not contain the surprise and shock that the boy was given a slap on the back, he turned to understand what had happened.

His father screamed something, he knew he was screaming because his face was red and the vocal cords were apparent, but still arthur couldn't understand. he was talking too fast.

ㅡ What? dad, I can't understand-

The speech was interrupted by the man, who got too close and held the arthur face between his hands, tightening it. 

ㅡ I told you to stop screaming, damn it. 

he screamed again, Arthur even without understanding what was happening almost shocked with a hiccup stuck in his throat. it was going to happen again. 

And it happened. the next few minutes was the boy's body recognizing every millimeter of the floor, which was now covered with shower water that mixed with the blood.

**01:24**

The nights seemed colder than usual when Arthur managed to escape only wearing a T-shirt and the pants of a pajamas. He needed to hide, so he did. 

He recognized the place because Lucas had talked about it so many times, about how it belonged to him and Eliott that Arthur mentally prayed that they would not hate him for being there. 

**02:24**

ㅡ what do you mean by "Arthur is gone"? 

Lucas shouted on the phone, making Eliot who was lying next to him also wake up. Basile shouted on the other side something that Lucas couldn't understand, he was sure the boy was crying. 

ㅡ Let's split up and find him, all right? It'll be ok. 

Eliott spoke, taking the phone from Lucas' shaking hands, who walked away to put on some clothes. They ran out of the house on the streets until an idea came up. 

ㅡ I think we can try somewhere. 

ㅡ What? Where?

ㅡ Come.

ㅡ Baby, you're scaring me.

Eliott didn't answer him, he just kept pulling him towards the place. The face of Lucas became indescribable when he saw that there was a light on in their place.

How did Eliott know about this place? Fuckin' genius.

As if reading his boyfriend's mind, Eliott smiled before saying:

ㅡ I just thought this was the closest place for him to hide.

Lucas nodded. Then the boy spoke again:

ㅡ Lu, I know he's your friend, but do you mind if I go talk to him? It's okay if not.

ㅡ Baby? Baby, its okay. You can go and talk to him, Arthur is also your friend. 

He assured by watching Eliott smile, the next few minutes were Lucas sitting on his foot and Eliott entering the dark place, until he found the light on. Arthur was cowering on the ground with his hands covering his face, Eliott's heart broke when he saw him like this. 

He turned the light off and turned it on again, gaining the attention of the boy who sat quickly ㅡ and regretted doing so because the pain in his body beat him. 

"Hey, gone." Eliott signlized.  
"I'm sorry to have everybody worried."

"It's okay, the important thing is that you're safe now. You want to talk about what happened?" 

Arthur denied it with his head. 

"All right, we can just sit here." 

Eliott assured, taking off his jacket to give the boy who was shivering with cold. After a few minutes of silence, Arthur raised his hands to sign.

"When he first hit me, I cried until I sobbed. I remember going to sleep crying, the second time I got up from the floor and took a hot bath. the water became pure blood and I couldn't hear anything else." Eliott knew at that time, that it wasn't the first time. And it broke him inside.

He took a deep breath before signaling.

"When you grow up hating yourself it can be hard, really hard. and you deserve to have a long and good life, Arthur. you can't live like this forever."

He knew it. Arthur knew, but hearing someone else talk was important.

"What do I do now?"  
"Now I take you home, you take a shower, and me and Lucas take care of the bruises. We can fix this tomorrow, okay?"

Arthur nodded as Eliott's hands held him because he couldn't even stand.

They found Eliott and Arthur, hugging the boy who was crying. Arthur will be okay, maybe not yet but will be.


End file.
